Ripples in the Force
by Tipper of Cows
Summary: Carth woke up the night Revan left with a force vision. Now he's determined not let the future he saw come to pass. My first story. Please read and review.


Ripples in the Force

Prologue.

He awoke gasping for air, bile burning in his throat.

His mind was still swimming with images from his dream. Or was it a vision?

Carth ran his hands through his sweat soaked hair. Trying desperately to make sense of everything he had just seen.

He reached over to her side of the bed, already cold and empty.

Cursing under his breath, "Dammit Revan."

The clock beside his bed read 4:00am. Her scent still lingered in the air. When had she left? Carth's military training was screaming to him that the hawk was long gone and he wouldn't be able to track it. His heart on other hand begged him to commandeer a vessel and point it whatever direction seemed right.

The dream he had was so clear so lucid. It was exactly the way Revan had described her visions. He had seen places he'd never been in exact detail. Things that had happened and things that he prayed never would.

"But how is that possible? I don't have the force." He muttered.

Stumbling out of bed he made his way to the refresher. Splashing cold water on his face to try and clear his mess of thoughts.

He suddenly wished that Jolee was here to discuss this. But the old hermit had gone back to the Shadowlands. And he was never really close to Juhani. That left only one Jedi. He didn't look forward to contacting her but the force it seems had left him out of options.

Carth tried to at least look somewhat presentable before calling Bastila.

The Jedi Princess as Canderous had teased her.

"Heh, he just liked staring at her ass when she stormed off."

Carth typed in the holonet code for Bastila's personal line.

Thinking to himself "It's the middle of the night on Coruscant, this isn't going to be fun."

Ringing longer than he thought it would, Bastila's regal face appeared on the screen.

"Damn, she was sleeping." He thought to himself.

"Carth, is that you? This better be an emergency."

Running his hand through his hair as he spoke.

"I didn't know who else to contact Bastila."

Sighing he continued "Revan left in the middle of the night. I had a feeling she was planning something like this. The visions of hers had been getting worse and worse. She was becoming withdrawn, deep in thought all the time."

He couldn't read Bastila's reaction, but he kept going.

"I woke up tonight from a dream, more detailed and more disturbing than I've ever had. It felt _real_ Bastila."

He stumbled with his next words.

"I don't know c-can non-force sensitive's receive visions. It's too much of a coincidence for me. The night she leaves I have visions of her imprisoned in stasis for three hundred years! Only to awaken and die a meaningless death!"

He felt drained, he needed her. He loved her. She was the one who wormed her way into his heart, broke down his trust issues, and gave him a reason to live again.

Bastila kept silent searching for words. What have you done Revan? Searching through their shared force bond, she found Revan was too far away and too good at blocking her.

"I honestly don't know Carth. I will consult with the council about this." She answered stoically.

"NO Bastila! I don't want them involved! "He growled at her.

"Calm yourself Carth. " She should have known that was the wrong thing to say. "I will come see you personally then. I assume you plan on tracking her down."

Surprised at her answer, he responded, "The council will allow that Bastila?"

"They will not refuse a request for me to help a dear friend."

Carth could swear he saw her wink at him. Maybe the Princess has finally loosened up.

"Hurry, Bastila. I'm afraid she's gonna get herself in real bantha shit this time."

"I will contact you when I arrive." And with that the screen went dark.

AN: This is my first attempt at writing anything truly creative. I read the canon Revan story on wookiepedia and a lot of stories that are incomplete. I felt that Revan and Carth deserved their happy ending (We will get there don't worry). Reviews would be much appreciated, negative or not.


End file.
